


Feel Human For Once

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just this once, Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Human For Once

"But how do you even know you're alive if you don't try to feel it sometimes?" Gabriel asks, tilting his head and glancing between Sam and the open space in front of them. Sam resists the urge to tell him he looks like Castiel when he does that because he knows it annoys Gabriel to no end to hear that comparison (even if it is accurate sometimes).

"I just do."

"That's not good enough, Winchester. Come on. To take stupid risks is just... human. A regular human thing. Don't you want to feel human for once?"

Sam doesn't bother being annoyed at the added 'for once' because there's really no point. He surveys the cliff instead. "It's too far. I can't jump it."

"But how will we know for sure unless we try?"


End file.
